


Stress Relief

by hospicewriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, GILF, MILF, Massage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Puppy Love, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: Edric is sent over to the owl house to return a book for Amity and offers some assistance to Eda.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Edric Blight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Stress Relief

"I'm back everyone, hope you didn't miss me too much," Edric called out entering his home. He heard both his sisters groan as they awoke from their slumber.

"How are my two favorite sisters doing?" He asked as he dug through his backpack.

"We're your only sisters Ed," Amity said before blowing her nose into some tissues.

"And how do you think we're doing, we're dying over here," Emira told him before letting a sneeze out.

"Wow, that sounds bad but don't worry I got you something that will make you both feel better." He said, pulling out papers from his bag "Its homework." The blight sister both let out a groan in unison as Edric hands them their assignments.

"Aww don't be that way, I mean we can't be having our two top students getting behind now can we?" He said pinching both their cheeks. This earned him a nice slap in the face by Amity and a punch in the gut by Emira.

"Okay, I deserved that." He said rubbing his face and stomach.

" As long as you acknowledge it," Emira said looking over the assignment.

"Ed, can you do me a favor?"Amity asked.

" Depends what it is, mittens?" Edric asked

" I need you to return a book to Luz for me," Amity said.

"Yeah, I can do that mittens." 

"It's on the table just tell her thank you."

"Is that all you want me to tell her I could let her know how madly in love you are with her." Eric teased.

"If you do that Ed everyone at school will know you wet the bed until you were 10."

"Hey, no need to be so mean just teasing." He said leaving his sick sisters and heading towards the owl house. He knew the way there since Amity showed him the way when they practiced for Grom and to be honest, he was more than happy to make this little trip. It meant he got to see the owl lady again and all of her beauty. He had to admit to himself he developed a sort of a crush on her after seeing her up close. She was way older than him but he like a fine wine she had aged with grace compared to the other older women he saw. He couldn't lie to himself, Edric liked them old and Eda seemed to be the perfect Milf hoping she was a bit of a cougar herself. Well, time to see Eda's beautiful face he thought to himself as he knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling and the unlocking or a latch and finally the door flung open. He was greeted by the magnificent sight of Eda's gray unkempt hair, her baggy clothes that sagged just enough to give him a decent view of her cleavage, sweatpants that hugged her hips just right and he could smell the wine on her breath when she spoke. Nothing compared to her beauty, not even her older sister Lilith but she did come pretty close. 

"Hey kid, hello," Eda said snapping her fingers trying to get his attention.

"Oh uh, is Luz home?" He asked while coming back to reality.

"Sorry kid but she's out with my sister at the moment, what did you need?"

"Oh, I was just returning a book my sister borrowed." He told her giving the book to Eda.

"I'll make sure she gets this, was there anything else you needed, cause you're kinda just staring at me?"

"No just admiring the beauty," He told her, causing Eda to let out one of her famous snorts of laughter that made Edric's heart race.

"You're a funny one kid," she said with a laugh again before it quickly turned into a whimper of pain. 

"Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a fine kid, just hurt my back moving some boxes, nothing for you to worry about."

"I could help with that." Edric quickly said not missing an opportunity to get close to her

"It's fine I moved the boxes already. I just need to lie down is all"

"I mean your back problem. I can help with that. I'm currently doing some courses on the healing track. I could help." Edric told her. Eda eyed the boy up and down wondering if he had any ulterior motives seeing as he made that beauty comment but the pain in her back quickly cast those thoughts away. Against her better judgment, she would let the boy in, and if he tried something she could easily call hooty for help.

"Alright kid come on in." She said pushing the door open and guiding him over to the living room. 

“Where’s King?” Edric asked as he followed her

“He’s out at the moment so it’s just us, so no funny business kid, or I’ll feed you to hooty,” Eda said as she laid down on the couch back to the air.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He said cracking his fingers before starting his healing massage. He took his time to admire the view of Eda’s backside before finally touching her feeling her tense up.

“Hey, kid I thought you said you were gonna help not touch me?” Eda said.

“It’s part of the course I mix magic into the hands to heal still learning but this is how it’s done for back injuries. So may I continue?” He asked

“ Yeah just keep your hands from wondering. Okay?” She said trying to relax.

“ As you command,” Edric said as he slowly started to massage Eda’s back. He could feel she had a lot of tension and knots in her back seems more than just a back injury probably the stress of almost dying and losing your magical abilities does that to you. 

“I’m gonna apply a little more pressure here. It might hurt for a minute but will go away. Is that okay?”

“Go ahead kid,” Eda said, giving him a thumbs up. Edric applied the pressure hearing Eda inhale then exhale in a sigh of relief.

“You know Kid you’re doing pretty good I can feel my back loosening up.”

“ My name is Edric you know,” He said as he worked on the knots in her back.

“ Oh thank titan, you said it. I have a hard time keeping up with all of Luz’s friends so forgive me if I forget”

“ You can just call me Ed for short.”

“Alright, Ed thank you for helping me out.”

“ No problem,” Edric said as he continued to massage her back. Edric never expected to have such an opportunity to get closer with Eda and get to feel her all at once. The best part about this was he was actually being helpful to her so, maybe he would get invited back to help with her stress.

“It must be stressful living a life on the run, I can feel all that stress in your back,” Edric said 

“It’s been different, since everything that went down,” Eda told him.

“Tell me about it.”

“Well for starters I found out my sister of all people cursed me at a young age just so she could join the emperor's coven. This leads all the way to me almost dying and losing all my magic but the worst thing of all is I failed Luz. I lost her one way back home and now she’s stuck here until we can think of a way to send her back.” 

“Wow um just wow. That’s a lot to take in.” 

“ Tell me about try living through it.”

“ I don’t know much about you and your sister’s relationship but you two can get through it. Siblings always find a way to make things better and Luz from what she tells me about you is that you’ll find a way home for her. I mean you are the most powerful witch of the isles aren’t you.”

“Ed flattery will get you everywhere and thanks I think I really needed to talk that out with somebody.”

“It’s nothing, just happy to help.” He said as he continued his work “Almost done here just this last knot is in an awkward position.”

“Go ahead kid, you've been working wonders to my back so this will be fine,” Eda told him.

“Alright then,” Edric said as he placed a hand on her lower back and one on her backside causing Eda to tense up again. “Sorry I told you it was in an awkward position.”

“Alright just go slow,” Eda told him groaning into her arms. Edric continued to massage the knotted area but soon found himself feeling Eda’s ass more than massage it. It was nice and plump filling his hands with joy as he played with each cheek. He needed more; he needed to feel her skin against his hands. He expected her to stop him the moment he slipped his hand down her sweats but nothing, not even a comment. He still needed to act like it was part of the massage with his free hand; he snaked it up her shirt and continued to knead her lower back half-heartedly. Using his dormant hand he continued to play with Eda’s ass feeling her up to his heart's content but it wasn’t enough for Edric he wanted to see if he could press his luck again. He followed her crack until he felt the heat that was coming from Eda’s core and using his fingers he traced the inner lips of her core. Eda thought about stopping him from going any further but, the truth was it’s been so long since someone had taken interest in her that didn’t involve capturing or killing her plus the kid was kinda cute. Just before she could make up her mind she let out a gasp as she felt him slide a finger in.

“Is this part of the healing massage?” Eda asked, before letting out a moan feeling Edric's finger move around in her.

“Yes, this part helps relieve stress” Edric answered with a smile as he slid another finger into her core hearing Eda let out another moan. This had to be a dream he thought as he continued to finger Eda’s core. He would have pinched himself to check but feeling Eda tighten and contract around his fingers was more than enough to tell him it wasn’t a dream he wanted to push it further but felt if he tried it would be pushing it so he stuck with just his fingers. As his fingers continued to explore her core he used his thumb to play with her clit sending Eda closer to the edge as she tried to muffle her moans in her arms. Going on for a couple more minutes until Edric felt Eda tight one last time hearing her let out a long low moan. Removing his hands from Eda’s sweats he licked up whatever juices were left on them savoring the flavor. 

“Wow, Ed those classes really taught you something.” Eda huffed as she came down from her high

“Hexside has really gotten that healing magic down.” He said with a chuckle.

“Seems like they have but there’s some magic that school can’t teach you,” Eda said, sitting up from the couch and patting the empty seat next to her.

“And what kind of magic would that be?” Edric asked sitting next to Eda. What came next was a surprise for Edric as he felt the older women's lips press against his. He felt her tongue break through his lips as it explored his mouth but, before he could combat her tongue with his she broke away.

“Fun magic,” Eda said with a chuckle as she saw his face dumbfounded at what happened. “I could teach you a few things”

“I would love to learn some more fun magic as long as it’s with you,” Edric said, taking her hands.

“Well aren’t you sweet come around more often I’m sure I have some more boxes that need to be moved.” She said with a wink that made Edric's heart flutter.

“Whenever you need help.”

“I’ll hold you to it but I think you should go don’t want Luz and Lilith to know about our little massage session.” He said leading him to the door.

“Bye Eda,” Edric said as he left for home. Oh, titan, that happened that really happened he thought to himself as he practically sprinted back home to blow the biggest load of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it was pretty fun to write even if my power was out and I was freezing had nothing better to do as I waited around. Might explore more of this but not sure I do like Edric and Eda together kinda cute to me.


End file.
